Not the first and certainly not the last
by FRS4Fun
Summary: Roommates Finn/Rachel/Santana. No plot at all. Sexy Threesome. Warning: Really dirty smut. Let's get it on.


"Fuck." Finn groaned as he walked up the 3 flights of stairs to reach his apartment. Working a double shift at the Bar & Grill killed his enthusiasm for him to do anything fun for the rest of the day. All he wanted to do was quit that job; unfortunately rent is due in a week.

He lives with Rachel, his girlfriend, and their best friend Santana. Santana helps pay rent with her job at Coyote Ugly and Rachel buys groceries because she makes less due to her busier school schedule. They're happy, he can't complain about the living situation. He wishes he didn't have to work and go to school at the same time.

He curses to himself as he goes to unlock the door. All he wants to do is eat, watch some porn and maybe catch a nap before the girls come home.

As Finn is chucking off his shoes, faint sexy moans drift to him from the living area. He has a small idea of what might be going on, so he quietly makes his way over to take a peek. He doesn't want to disturb whoever may be indulging in a little adult entertainment.

He stops in his tracks. His girlfriend, Rachel, and Santana are on the couch intensely touching each other while watching a threesome happening on their TV. His initial shock wears off quickly because this isn't the first time Rachel and Santana have done something sexual with each other.

The girls were roommates for a whole semester before Finn was able to move to NY. There were times Rachel would call him when she was drunk and horny, begging him to come to NY to fuck her senseless and she wouldn't care who was around to hear it. Santana, while eavesdropping during one of these drunken calls, loudly offers a way to stop Rachel's begging and asks if she can help by offering her "Lady licking services… only as a friend of course". For him, jacking off to her nude pictures daily was enough, but in a weird way he felt sympathy for Rachel. He thinks it's because ever since they've started doing it their senior year, she's turned into a complete nymphomaniac. They would fuck or, at the very least, mess around 3 times a day almost everyday before she moved to NY. She wanted it bad. The withdrawals seemed agonizing for her.

Santana was a good friend to them. And he had sex with her already so why not let Rachel have some fun with her since she's being so kind to offer help. He may also be curious to see his girlfriend get it on with a girl. It is a fantasy after all. College is all about experiences, right?

He tells Rachel, "I love you and I would be ok with it if you wanted to have a lesbian sexual experience with Santana." She was quite for a couple minutes just thinking before telling him that he should watch and listen on Skype. He did watch and he wanked himself dry it was so hot.

So there they are now, spread eagle with one of Santana legs hooking over one of Rachel's. Their eyes are glued to the porno whilst their fingers are slowing massaging each other's pussies through their lacey underwear. Rachel is wearing nothing, but a bra and panties whereas Santana is wearing a short tight blue dress.

Work forgotten and with a burst of horny adrenaline, Finn walks over to stand in front of them blocking their view of the TV. They're all quite as the girls look intensely at his crotch, hot lust darkening their eyes. Finn knows they must be close to coming so it won't take much for him to get them off.

He gets on his knees in front of Rachel, bringing his hands to her thighs spreading her legs even wider. She groans, knowing what he's about to do. Their lips are red and pouty. They must have been making out before the fingering. He grabs Rachel's ass scoot her ass closer to Santana's so she can continue fingering. I then hook three fingers to pull down Santana's panties from under her dress. I can now hear the wet friction of Santana's slit being rubbed by Rachel. He looks down at his girlfriend's sex, pulls her panties to the side, lowers his head and starts to suck on every inch of her soaking cunt. He continues to vigorously flick his tongue over her clit as he gently squeezes her tits with both hands. Pinching her nipples between his fingers and twisting over and over again is as much of a turn on for him as it is for her. The girls are crying "Yes, Oh god, Yes" in ecstasy hardening his dick in seconds.

He reaches one hand over bringing Santana's dress down to expose a tit, his fingers teasing and squeezing her dark nipple. Rachel leans over, removes his hand and replaces it with her tongue flicking it fast. Santana comes hard. Shaking.

Santana reaches over and starts to rub Rachel's clit as I continue to suck and fuck her tight entrance with my tongue. Rachel let's out a moaning scream, "Fuck yes! Oh Fuck, my pussy feels so good." She bucks her hips into an orgasm. Her legs squeeze and crush his head before she stills and quiets.

He watches the girls come down from their orgasms as he caresses the inside their thighs. Rachel pushes him back to make him stand. She brings Santana with her to kneel in front of him. They work as a team to unbuckle his pants and remove his boxers from his hips. His erection springs free, hard and long, as they both gaze up at him with their big desperate eyes.

First Rachel then Santana laves their tongues on the tip. They're kissing and licking all sides. Finn groans as he run both of his hands through their hair to try and bring them closer. As Santana kisses and licks along his shaft, Rachel engulfs the head slowly taking inch-by-inch until his cock isn't visible. Nine inches of thick cock deep into her throat as she braces herself with her hands on his hip. They stay like that for a minute as Santana dips her head below and seductively licks at his balls. He wants to cry at the pleasure. Rachel releases his cock with a pop. Quickly Santana replaces her mouth on him and attempts to deep throat him also. Her gag reflex prevents her, but the sound of her choking makes him even hornier. It's a compliment on his size if she can't fit it all. He grabs her head and thrusts into her mouth over and over again skull fucking her until she can't handle anymore. Santana pushes herself off of him wiping her lips. He pulls Rachel to him and she obediently takes him into her mouth then throat again. He drops his head back because this is making him delirious with pleasure. He doesn't move as she rotates between twisting and pumping her hand over his shaft and swallowing him whole. Santana stands bringing his face toward hers to kiss him. Both primal tongues wrestle, visible for everyone to see. He brings a hand to squeeze her tits and plays with her nipples as the other rides along in Rachel's hair. She bobbing her head quickly and sucks him so right. He's so close. He moves his hand and starts fingering Santana's pussy as he comes into Rachel's throat. She swallows it all. All of his white-hot cum. "Holy Fuck" he gasps as he comes down from the high. Fingers and hands still as he slowly removes himself from them and guides them both back towards the couch.

He lays Santana down longs ways on the couch spreading her legs wide open. He rubs her once feeling the slick heat, wet with anticipation. His eyes find Rachel's as he nods in direction for her to join Santana.

Rachel crawls on all fours over to Santana with her legs scissoring over San's keeping them spread. Their pussies are so close their almost kissing. Finn then guides one of Rachel's legs to hook over the top of one of Santana's. He groans as he guides them to move back and forth with each other. The noises of the smacking and squishing of pussy against pussy when Rachel connects them is so hot it stirs something in him. Sultry moans and gasps bring Finn's dick to a chubby. He's almost hard again. He rubs himself slowly watching the girls continue to scissor. Rachel rubs herself against Santana only a few more times before Santana takes charge and rolls them to over.

Rachel's squished against the back of the couch with one of Rachel's legs hooked over Santana's shoulder. Santana lowers her head to kiss Rachel licking her lips as she starts to grind against her. Their friction is slick and perfectly intense. Finn can see everything from where he's standing. Their clits and pussy lips bounce and grind against each other as Finn slowly jerks on his shaft hardening his dick once again. The girls pussies are covered in their juice and every inch between their thighs are glistening. They cry sounds like they're begging for release.

Finn crouches low behind the fucking girls to finger both of their pussies at the same time. In and out of their tight channels, he knows he has to feel them with his dick soon. First he wants to make them cum at the same time. He's on his knees on the couch, positioning his cock between the two wet cunts stilling them as he slides between their clits. He positions himself to where he's stable and start to thrust his dick fucking both their clits. They are all groaning hot breaths mingling with appreciation and pleasure as they ride and move together. Santana's tits are bouncing in Rachel's face so she uses a hand to tease one bringing it to her mouth swirling her tongue around the taught nipple nibbling and Santana whines, begging for more.

Finn moves his cock down and enters Rachel swiftly. He starts moving in her slow at first, then slamming into her over and over. The momentum rapidly increasing along with her cries for God. He grabs onto Santana's hips then pushes three fingers into her moving slow and somewhat erratic, preparing her cunt to be fucked as well. Rachel comes, her vagina squeezing Finn's dick hard, strangling him with her ultimate satisfaction. Santana's pinching Rachel's nipples as she feels Finn move to exit Rachel's tight core quickly pushing him into her own.

She lets out a seductive laugh at how carnal they are. Finn's hips fly so fast against hers the friction is almost fire. He doesn't stop moving in and out of Santana as grabs her hair pulling her off the couch on positioning her on all fours in front of Rachel. "Eat her," he demands of Santana as he pounds recklessly into her from behind. Smack smack smack. Santana obeys because she's wanted to lick Rachel's cunt the whole time. Even before Finn showed up. She's devouring and sucking at Rachel's center that she knows so well, it takes only a few minutes before Rachel's riding Santana's face coming all over her chin. Santana's licking her clean slowly before she, herself, is releasing all over Finn's dick. Finn pushes Santana's hips off his and leads her back to lie next to Rachel on the couch. Both girls are both spread wide open as Finn starts to piston his dick into Santana again while admiring a thouroughly satisfied Rachel. He grabs Rachel around the neck pulls her to him for some tongue sucking. After a minute of tongue fucking mouth, Rachel leans over massaging both of Santana's tits teasing one nipple with her tongue and into her mouth. Rachel's nipple nibbling increases and Santana comes loud and yells something like, 'that was fucking heav…'. Finn pulls out fast on the brink of his own orgasm, moves over to fuck Rachel's sensitive tight pussy a little bit more rubbing her clit fast before he's pulling out and coming all over her chest and face. Santana doesn't waste anytime before she's licking his cum off Rachel's tits and chin. The girls continue to kiss as Finn watches. He leans in to share in the taste of tongues and heat. He could recover from bad days like this all the time.


End file.
